The Engagement
by cheekyincubus
Summary: Luna, and only Luna, could drive him to the point of not sleeping. Ron has an important question for Luna. *Reposted*


Disclaimer- All recognized names and places belong to J.K. Rowling.

The Engagement

Ron Weasley stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

This was another sleepless night.

He had been having so many lately.

Sighing again, Ron looked down at his girlfriend of three years, Luna Lovegood, who was now draped across his chest.

Now he knew his reason for not sleeping… Luna.

Luna, and only Luna, could drive him to the point of not sleeping.

She was smart, beautiful, and funny. At times she was weird but it never mattered to Ron, he liked to think of their relationship being full of spontaneity. Being with Luna was like being with a different person everyday.

At one moment she would be happy and quirky, the next she would be quiet and aloof, then a moment later she would be sexy and flirtatious, enough to drive him crazy with passion, and seconds later they would be in the throws of a heated fight.

Oh, how they would fight… Luna's ability to laugh in Ron's face while he was having a fit of rage could send his infamous Weasley temper to new heights, but in the end he loved her more than ever.

Ron slowly raised his hand that rested on Luna's bare back and vigorously rubbed at his eyes.

'Sleep…sleep…. sleep, damn you!' Ron chanted his mantra once again in his head.

He sighed heavily and this time Luna began to stir.

"Ronald! What in Merlin's name are you doing!" She yelled flustered behind a curtain of blonde hair.

Ron sat up on his elbows "Nothing, just go back to sleep." he said kissing her forehead.

"Well, I would still be sleeping if you weren't sighing every ten seconds!" Luna said crossing her arms defiantly.

Ron sat on the edge of the bed and began to pull on his boxers "I'm sorry okay," he was beginning to see why waking Luna Lovegood was a very bad thing. "I just couldn't sleep."

Luna watched as he ran his fingers through his thick ginger hair and smiled, she knew exactly why he couldn't sleep, and she knew that it was Ron that was causing his own distress.

Seconds later, Ron felt Luna's nimble fingers slid up his back and down the front of his hardened chest. He shuddered as Luna placed feathery kisses over his neck.

"You know Ron," she said moving to straddle his lap and effectively wrapping the bed sheet around both their bodies "You would be able to sleep if you could just get things off your chest." She continued as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Ron swallowed hard and tried to look at anything other than Luna's deep, dreamy eyes.

"Ronald! Look at me!" she said gently placing her hand on the sides of his face. "All you have to do is ask me."

Ron's eyes widened. Luna was a powerful witch but there was no way she had the powers to read minds. Did she?

"What do you mean?" Ron asked quietly

Luna sighed, "Ron just ask me! I promise the sooner you get this off your chest the faster you'll get to sleep."

"I don't know what you're talking about Luna." Ron said placing his hands on her hips in an attempt to push her off his lap.

Luna giggled "Accio box!" the small jewelry box flew from Ron's nearby cloak and effortlessly into her hand. "Now," Luna said playfully bouncing in his lap "Ask me the question."

Ron made a move to grab the ring box from her, but Luna leaned back, her arms flying back giving Ron full view of her bare chest.

"Luna… Give me that box!" Ron laughed.

"Why? I'd like to think that its contents are for me. Am I right?" Luna said smiling at him.

Ron tried to straighten his face "Luna… the box."

Luna raised a questioning brow and wrapped her legs around Ron's waist. "Come on then, ask me Ronald."

"Luna, stop that." Ron sighed.

Luna bucked her hips defiantly "Stop what?"

Ron groaned at her movements, the friction of her naked body and the fabric of his boxers were not helping him think clearly in the time he needed to most.

"Ronald" she said seductively as she jerked her hips towards him.

"Luna, stop…please!" Ron whimpered

Luna halted her movements and stared at Ron, who averted his gaze to a point somewhere past her head. How she love Ron, since the carriage ride in her forth year she had fallen for him. Ron would call her crazy to her face when they were younger, but now he could barley look at her when he was at his most vulnerable. She knew Ron's heart was a tender, fragile thing and he had such a fear of rejection that he was afraid to ask the one thing he wanted to most of all.

Luna sighed and kissed him softly on the lips "Ron are you going to ask me to marry you or not?"

Ron's breath caught in his throat "Marry me?" he echoed.

Luna tapped her chin and looked in deep thought.

Ron's gazed dropped as he prepared himself for Luna's rejection….

"Yes!" Luna squealed and resumed her bouncing on Ron's lap.

An hour later, Ron sighed and stared up at the ceiling again. Asking Luna to marry him had been easier than he thought. He gave a silent chuckle at his awkward proposal.

Luna stopped the lethargic movements of her fingers on Ron's chest. She looked up at him then down at her diamond ring and smiled.

"Love you." She said kissing him softly on the lips.

"Love you too." Ron smiled as rays of sunlight began to peek in through their bedroom window and he drifted off in to a blissful sleep.


End file.
